The NinjEds and the Hollow Gourd
by The Gentleman Dave
Summary: A new kid has moved into the Cul de sac and he has a secret, but this secret will be exposed once the Gourd has taken revenge on the kids of the Cul de sac, it is now up to the Eds and the new kid to stop the Gourd from taking revenge and taking over.


~Here is the first chapter of _Ninj-Eds and the Hollow Gourd_. I have always liked Ed Edd n Eddy, but never thought about making a Fanfic because I would never liked Eddy's attitude and way of thinking, but after seeing the _Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show_, I saw how Eddy might have changed after that experience, so now it's my time to make a fanfic. A new kid has moved into the Cul de sac and he has a secret, but this secret will be exposed once the Gourd has taken revenge on the kids of the Cul de sac, it is now up to the Eds and the new kid to stop the Gourd from taking revenge and taking over.~

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy.

**Chapter 1: The New Res-Ed-ent**

"_It's alive…..It's ALIVE!" The mad Dr. Tentacle yelled as he witnessed the birth of his alien-like abomination which was now swimming inside a large cylinder tank of green liquid. The lab wasn't large and it seemed dark even though the lights were on. The atmosphere was dark and evil and darkened with the laugh of the mad doctor._

_Suddenly, the metallic door to the side was slammed open so fiercely, it had broke off it's hinges. A figure wearing full silver plated armor walks into the room; his helmet covered his entire head and his red cape flapped due to the sudden entry of wind from the outside, "Dr. Tentacle, your mad experiments will stop here!"_

"_Well I would be scared, but it seems you have to wake up now" the doctor smirked as he looked to the silver knight._

"_I don't know what craziness you are speaking of, but I am fully awake!" the knight yelled._

"_You better wake up, mono-brow" The voice of a dear friend echoed from the doctors mouth, "Wake up, mono-brow…….ED!"_

-Wham!-

Ed woke up to find himself under his one-seat sofa-chair.

"I WILL DESTROY YOU, DR. TENTCLE!!" Ed shot up from his bed and was now holding the sofa-chair above his head as he stood before Eddy who was beside his bed. (Oops it seems Ed is still asleep, well I thought that chair would wake him up… reflex check, Eddy). Ed, with his eyes still closed, slammed the chair onto Eddy before fully waking up.

"Morning, Ed" Edd greeted Ed as presented the sleepy Ed with a sliver plate filled with a toothbrush and toothpaste, "Oral hygiene is essential early morning and late night."

"Oh, good morning, Double-D" Ed happily said as he gave Edd a bear hug, "Where's Eddy?" the happy boy asked while looking around his unclean room.

"Under here, Lumix!" Eddy called from under the chair. Ed pulls the chair to the side (…ok he didn't really do that, but come on, he's a natural disaster) Ed _really _threw the chair to the side so hard, he didn't even notice it was sent half-way through his wall.

"Eddy!!" Ed hugs Eddy before being punched in the face and force to put him down.

"Come on, Ed, we woke you up for a reason, we're going to see the new kid who moved in last night" Eddy said as he ran to the window that lead out of the basement, "And when I say 'see the new kid' I mean 'scam the poor sap'."

"Oh dear, here we go" Edd sighed as he tried to slowly exit through the window to be careful, but it didn't matter since Ed shot himself through the window and carried Edd with him.

[Soon]

The Eds were running towards the last house at the end of the Cul de sac; Eddy with a business suit which seems to have been stitched together; Ed with a large light bulb on top of his head; and Edd with a green tie.

"Remember the plan and stay behind me" Eddy whispered as the Eds halted in their tracks. The business-looking head walks up to the door and knocks on it. The door opens to reveal a young boy a little taller than Edd but shorter than Ed. He wore a grey skully-beanie with white letters reading 'NY' across the front; a grey wool scarf that covered his neck and the lower half of his face.

"Welcome to the Cul de sac, friend" Eddy greeted with a smile, "I'm Eddy and this is Ed, and Double-D, we are the Eds and we would like to officially make you a member of the Cul de sac."

The boy with the skully raised an eyebrow.

"And with a small fee of $1, you will get a golden membership card" Eddy pulls out a yellow card with the word 'Membership' Written on it with red marker.

"Listen, thanks and all, but I don't fall for petty scams" the boy said; and as he looked to the light bulb on top of Ed's head, he asked "What's with the bulb?"

"Well if you buy the membership, you will be known as the treasurer of the Cul de sac" Eddy egged on.

"That's not what treasurers do, Ed-" Edd had said but was shushed by the Ed in the fake business suit.

"…Dude, just give up, you failed" the boy said, but before he closed the door, Eddy's foot prevented the boy from leaving the scene; but it didn't work since the boy just slammed door on Eddy's foot.

"YOUCH!" Eddy pulled his foot out of the door and began to hop away on his good foot, "Lousy Jerk… let's go guys" but Edd being the only one left behind, decided to apologize for Eddy's horrid greeting; he knocked on the door. The boy opened the door once again.

"I am so sorry for my friend's rude greeting, but that is just him, it is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Eddward, welcome to the Cul de sac" Edd gave the boy a friendly smile while handing out his hand.

"Well you should find a different friend, he seems like he might be a scam-artist-soon-to-be; my name is Leonardo, just call me Leo" the boy shook Edd's hand.

"Well Eddy isn't as bad as he was before the incident with his brother, but that is a story for another time, I must go, maybe we can meet and have a conversation" (I was referencing the movie _Ed Edd n Eddy's Big Picture Show_)

"Yeah, sure, that'll be nice"

"Yo, Sockhead, hurry up, would ya" Eddy calls.

"Coming!" Edd calls back as he hurries along.

[Later]

-Ding Dong- The bell to Edd's house rings, but Edd knows his mother and father are in the living room and are closest to the door, so he is able to stay in his room typing on his new computer which he received for his birthday. After a couple of seconds, his mother calls "Eddward, come down!""Coming, mother!" Edd calls back; he immediately stops typing and heads downstairs to find two additional adults, besides his mother and father, and Leo.

"Eddward, these are our new neighbors, we are having them over for dinner, so play nice with young Leonardo while we get dinner ready" Edd's mother said.

"Of course, mother" Edd replies, "It is a pleasure to meet you all" he greets Leo's parents before heading upstairs with Leo to his room.

"So I guess I was right, you _are_ the cleanest and most organized of the three" Leo says as he examines the clean room filled with labeled objects.

"Oh thank you, but how could you tell just by meeting us for a few seconds?" Edd sits back at his seat and gestures Leo to take a seat from the side of the room, which he did.

"Well perception and analyzing is my thing" Leo continues to examine the room, "By looking at your tall friend -Ed- his unwashed clothing, his odor, and the expression on his face, I can tell he isn't the cleanest nor the smartest of the group, no offense."

"None taken I'm sure"

"And the shortest one -Eddy- seems to try too hard only when it benefits himself and he is money-crazy"

"My, you have remarkable perception" Edd complimented. Leo nodded in thanks, "You know, you can take off your sweater and scarf, it is warm in here" he noticed Leo was still wearing the clothing he had worn hours ago.

"It's fine; I was born in Texas and raised in New York, so I can't handle the cold that well, and it's in my nature to wear stuff like this" Leo replied while shrugging his shoulders.

"You should know, Eddy has changed a lot; he is now accepted by the rest of the Cul de sac; and his scams, now ideas, are now only made to benefit the rest of us or just for fun" Edd said as he returned to typing on his laptop.

"Then why actually scam me?"

"I believe it's because you are new" Edd gave a small smile. Leo, Edd and their families spent the evening having dinner and departed before the night.

[Somewhere below the surface of the Cul de sac]

"Tomorrow is the day we strike, Timber" said the dark voice coming from the shadowy corner within the Melon cave, "Tomorrow is the day we take our revenge on the kids of the Cul de sac" the voice had risen as the figure's cape flapped when he moved, "What's that, Timber?…" he spoke to the masked plank of wood who was sitting at the seat shaped of a watermelon.

"Yes, you are right, the Eds must go first beyond anything else… then we take care of the rest of the kids… then the Cul de sac will belong to The Gourd and Timber, the Dark Shard!" Jonny stepped out of the shadows in his villainess Gourd costume; he bellowed a laughter that echoed the Melon cave and traveled the night.


End file.
